Described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,850,780 and 4,663,917 are packaging machines which receive a product, deliver the product into a tubular bag material and then sever portions of the tubular bag material to form sealing closed bags of product. More particularly, the machine of U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,917 is suited to packaging snack foods, such as potato crisps.
The above mentioned U.S.A. patent specifications describe packaging machines which employ opposing pairs of sealing jaws which engage the tubular bag material to form a seal and then subsequently sever the formed bags from the tubular bag material. The bags are allowed to fall from the sealing jaws to a chute for delivery to a conveyor upon which the bags rest. The bags are conveyed past a checking station at which workers inspect the bags, to determine for example whether the bags have been correctly sealingly closed. From there the bags are delivered to a packing station whereat workers pick up the bags and place the bags in boxes or larger bags for transportation purposes. Frequently inspection and packing take place at the one station.
The above discussed methods of packing the bags in boxes or larger bags is labour intensive and therefore expensive. Still further, the bags arrive at the packing station in a random manner and orientation.